Medical imaging systems include an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, an X-ray tomographic apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus and a medical diagnostic apparatus. These systems acquire information of a patient and provide an image. A magnetic resonance imaging apparatus has relatively free imaging conditions and provides excellent luminance contrast distinguishing soft tissue types and providing various diagnostic information valuable for diagnosis.
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) signal data is acquired based on density and physiochemical characteristics of atomic nuclei in response to nuclear magnetic resonance of hydrogen atoms in a human body using a magnetic field, which is not harmful to the human body in any way, and radio waves which are a non-ionizing form of radiation.
Specifically, a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus acquires images enabling diagnosis of the inside of a human body by converting energy discharged from atomic nuclei into a signal by supplying a designated frequency and energy to the atomic nuclei in a state in which a designated magnetic field is applied to the atomic nuclei.
In order to perform magnetic resonance imaging, a target object (e.g. a patient) is placed in a bore of a magnet assembly in a designated pose until magnetic resonance imaging is completed. Since the inner space of the bore maybe narrow and noise is generated from a magnet assembly during magnetic resonance imaging, the patient may feel discomfort and have difficulty holding the designated pose impairing acquisition and magnetic resonance image quality. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems